User talk:Misty Fern/Archive 1
Picture Hey, Mitsey. You have permission to use the picture on your user page, right? :3 --☮vyclaw☮ 16:41, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Copyrights Copyrights means that someone has rights to something, so you can't use the image in any way unless they give you permission. --☮vyclaw☮ 02:38, September 5, 2012 (UTC) I don't know if it's copyrighted. You have to look at the website you found it on. --☮vyclaw☮ 15:25, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Delete I deleted your Dawnmist/Siggie page because your user name isn't Dawnmist, and you didn't make it a sub page. --☮vyclaw☮ 00:41, September 8, 2012 (UTC) You make a subpage by naming the page User:Misty Fern/Siggie. --☮vyclaw☮ 21:39, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Could I have the details? FeaheUser Talk:FeathernoseRarity 8D 15:49, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Still Active? Hey, Are you still active here? Because if not, your chatmod/rollback rights will be taken. Also, I'm so sorry I haven't been on your wiki. I was really busy with school work and I was focusing on this wiki and Warriors Answers Wiki. --☮vyclaw☮ 20:45, September 16, 2012 (UTC) It's okay. I understand, I'm really busy with school, too. x3 --☮vyclaw☮ 20:49, September 16, 2012 (UTC) It's okay. I'll help delete them. :3 Also, if you want more help with copyrights, I'll be on chat. x3 --☮vyclaw☮20:53, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Re Thanks. :3 Also, users that aren't admins can't create Clans without the permission of all the admins. I give you my permission, but if you don't handle your Clan well, it'll be put up for adoption. As for the cat, just ask in the comments to create one in what ever Clan you want. --☮vyclaw☮ 01:22, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hello Again Here ya go xx Tell me if there's anything you want changing :3 User:Ivyclaw FeaheUser Talk:FeathernoseRarity 8D 14:51, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Roleplaying If you don't roleplay with your cats soon, they will be put up,for adoption. --☮vyclaw☮ 03:38, October 1, 2012 (UTC) CloudClan Cats Hello, Misty Fern! You have made a cat in my Clan, CloudClan, but you have not roleplayed with her once. You must roleplay her or she will be put up for adoption. Also, I need Sunshine the loner's fur description before I can add her in. Again, you must roleplay with her. Thank you, and I look forward to roleplaying with you! EmberstarArty Fowl ftw23:34, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Misty! Do you know how to make a character box for Fernflower? If not, I can help you out with that. :) EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 23:54, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I'll make it for her. Just leave me her family members (ex. Mother, father, brothers, sisters) and mentor(s) on my talk page and I'll get started on it. EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 00:41, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Charart I can't really explain what I did to change it to Leader, Senior Warrior, etc., but if you catch me in the chat, I'll try to help you with it. x3 Also, I deleted your charart of Fernflower because you used a blank we don't user here (here's the blanks page), and because you have to get it approved by Feathernose or me here. --☮vyclaw☮ 17:08, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Chat My chat isn't working right now. Internet problems. x3 Also, please start making a new headline when you leave a message on my talk page, and please stop asking users to get on chat. It's considered spam. --☮vyclaw☮ 21:57, October 6, 2012 (UTC) CloudClan Loner and Warrior Hi, Misty Fern! I was thinking that maybe Sunshine and Crowtalon from CloudClan could be mates. It'd be sort of forbidden. :P Only if you want to. EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 03:41, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Okay, cool! We can do a few roleplays with them meeting secretly. XD EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 22:54, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I know. :) EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 23:04, October 8, 2012 (UTC) MapleClan I give you my permission, but you need Emberstar and Prowllu's, too. --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 05:59, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Misty, I'm sorry, but I don't give my permission. You need the permission of [[User:Emberstar23|'all the admins' before you make it. --]]☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 06:01, October 11, 2012 (UTC) You need permission of all the admins before you make the Clan. It's in the rules. But, you can make it. I take back what I said above. x3 --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 20:00, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Wait. I meant that you have my permission. x3 You still have to have Ember and Prowllu's permission. They can say, but they have to have a reason, so they can't say no for no good reason. --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 20:05, October 11, 2012 (UTC) MapleClan Hey, Misty Fern! I'm really sorry I didn't get back to you quickly; my Internet was down. And yes, I do give you permission. Who is the Clan going to roleplay with? Have fun! ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 15:49, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Sig Here's your sig: I couldn't find a leaf, sorry. Tell me if you want anything changed. --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 05:43, October 14, 2012 (UTC) MapleClan Prophecy and Other Stuff :P Thank you, Misty Fern. :) I was thinking Dappleleaf and Thornberry (a cat I requested :P). They work together on the prophecy and find out they are meant for each other. Goldencloud (Thronberry's mate) is overcome with resentment and tries to hurt them, but she is killed. I'm still working on the details for what the two cats are going to do in the prophecy. =3 And may I add an apprentice? Thanks! ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 22:39, October 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: Stormpelt Mentor I'm fine with that. :) ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 02:04, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Siggie Sorry your sig is taking so long. I'm nearly done with it, though. =3 --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 16:34, October 18, 2012 (UTC) NightClan I don't own NightClan; Ember does. You'll have to ask her for permission to make Featherpaw a warrior. Also, if she gives you permission, you can roleplay her ceremony. =3 --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 00:42, October 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: NightClan Warrior Hey, Misty Fern! Sure, you can roleplay her ceremony. All you need to do is ask me if you can make an apprentice a warrior, and then you're free to post their warrior ceremony in the RPG. :) ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 02:06, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Siggie I'm so sorry about the sig… I haven't had anytime to finish it. I'll try to finish it tonight, though. --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 07:32, November 4, 2012 (UTC) I finished Your Siggie! :3 Here it is: If you want anything changed, tell me. :3 Roleplaying MapleClan Kits Hi, Misty! Can you can roleplay Maplekit and I'll roleplay the tom? Thanks! Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 22:48, November 9, 2012 (UTC) MapleClan Roleplay and NightClan Kit Hi, Misty! May I roleplay Silverleaf? Thanks! Also, can I have Bearkit's full description? I know he's a light brown tabby tom; what are his eye colors? Is there anything else you want to add to his description? Thank you! Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 03:51, November 12, 2012 (UTC) MapleClan Cat Sure, I'll adopt one. Which cats are up for adoption? =3 --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 22:02, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Can I have Tigerblaze? --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 23:45, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: I mean that we got approved for mentorship on the Community Central Wiki. =3 I was just telling the admins because they're probably going to be working with the mentors. =3 --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 23:46, November 14, 2012 (UTC) My Little Pony I LOVE My Little Pony. And yes, I do have an account on the MLP wiki. My fave pony is Fluttershy; who's yours? Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 00:31, November 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: MLP Applejack's cool. =) Hey, do you make pony chararts? I noticed your avatar, it's really cute. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 19:11, December 1, 2012 (UTC) No, not the chararts. I've also been meaning to try out the pony maker for some time, but just never had the time. :P I do draw the ponies from the show and my own ponies that I make up. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 20:15, December 1, 2012 (UTC) I already have an MLP Roleplay wiki, but no one goes on it... :/ Would you like to join? Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 02:22, December 2, 2012 (UTC) CloudClan Mates and NightClan Kits Hi, Misty! When do you want Maplekit and Bearkit to become apprentices, and if so, who do you want their mentors to be? Also, I added Sunshine as a member of CloudClan and as Crowtalon's mate. Is this okay with you? Thanks! Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 01:16, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Sure. I'll start on it right away. CloudClan and Stuff Hi again! Okay, I'll do that. Also for the MLP thing, the wiki is called My Little Pony Roleplay Wiki, and the address is http://www.my-little-pony-roleplay.wikia.com I'm Ninja Fluttershy on this wiki. See ya! Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 03:16, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Maplekit and Bearkit (NightClan Apprenticeship) Hi, Misty! Do you want Bearkit to be mentored by Hawkeye and Maplekit by Amberfire? If so, you can post their ceremony in the RPG. Please reply soon, Mista Ember Imagine there were ninja warrior cats! 8D 20:33, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Active? Hey, Misty. I was just wondering if you were still active here, since you haven't been around for a while. If you don't reply in about two days, you're characters and Clan will probably end up being put up for adoption. --Wolf ღ02:40, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Your Adopted Cats Hello! As Wolfspirit told you, your cats would become adopted if you didn't continue roleplaying with them, and since you have been inactive since December, three of your cats have been adopted, all from NightClan. I'm sorry to bring you this news, but I will give you back Feathershine if you roleplay with her every weekend. =) Sincerely, Ember ✈Let your imagination fly✈ 00:03, February 27, 2013 (UTC) You can have Sunshine back from NightClan, and all your CloudClan cats too (you must roleplay with them, though.) Prowllu owns Maplekit and Bearkit of NightClan now, so you'll need to ask her about them if you want them back. Ember ✈Let your imagination fly✈ 00:30, February 27, 2013 (UTC) You have a Sunshine in CloudClan and NightClan, but yes, you can start off with Sunshine of CloudClan. What do you want to do with the one in the other Clan? (And the rest of your CloudClan cats?) Sorry if that's too many questions, I just like to keep everything organized. XD Ember ✈Let your imagination fly✈ 00:41, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Understandable. =3 I won't put your cats or Clan up for adoption, but would you mind picking a second-in-command that could manage your Clan? They would just be allowed to add in normal cats (warriors, apprentices, kits, elders), but no deputies, leaders, etc. --Wolf ღ 00:48, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for your offer, but I can manage CloudClan. =) Do you want to leave your CloudClan cats un-adopted for now? Ember ✈Let your imagination fly✈ 01:54, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Of course I'll continue. Sorry, I just forgot about them. x3 --Wolf ღ 00:32, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Also, the only images allowed on a character page are chararts. And they must have an info box with at least a description. --Wolf ღ 00:33, March 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: Sunshine Getting a Different Name Sure, we can do that. Just tell me when you want her official warrior ceremony to be and what name she should get. Also, please leave a new heading when you leave a message on my talk page, it's in the rules. =) Ember ✈Let your imagination fly✈ 02:51, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Ok, tell me when you're ready. =) Also, my MLP roleplay wiki is getting kinda inactive; you can start roleplaying on it if you'd like. Ember ✈Let your imagination fly✈ 22:25, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Feel free to leave a message on my talk page ! Chararts Oh, and I forgot to mention that before a charart can be added to a page, you must be a part of the Character Art project, and it has to be put up for approval first. --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 00:43, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Also, I can't find the Clan Willowpaw's in. Would you mind providing me with a link? And just a reminder, characters page must at least have the info box and description when they're made. --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 04:13, March 13, 2013 (UTC) That's fine. =3 Here's the code for the info box (but you fill it in with your information. Also, I suggest you copy in the edit form of your talk page, but without the code and nowiki part x3): }} '''Results in:' }} If your cat isn't dead, just put 'None' for the resident/postdeath. Also, if the cat doesn't have an image, just leave the image and image size blank. And as for Willowkit, though Ember hasn't approved yet, I won't delete the page since I doubt she'll say no, but if she does, it'll be deleted. Also, I just added a new category, so instead of putting she-cats for the females and toms for the males, the categories are male and female now. If you have anymore questions, feel free to tell me. =3 --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 01:58, March 14, 2013 (UTC) RE Sure! =3 It should be done by tonight. But do you want it as personal image or as a charart for the character page? If you want it as a personal image, what blank would you like me to use? --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 00:35, March 16, 2013 (UTC) A personal image is an image that may only be used on your user page, like the charart Feather made you. If you want it to go on the character page, it must be approved by me or Prowllu on the Charart for Approval page. Also, you may only put chararts that you created up for approval. --Ivy ''♦Out of all the worst things that could happen, this is the! Worst! Possible! Thing!♦'' 22:24, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Sure. =3 Start by reading my tutorial (note that it's only for Pixlr), and catch me in chat or leave me a message if you have more questions. --Ivy ''♦Rarity♦'' 23:01, March 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: Nevermind Post Sunshine's warrior ceremony whenever you like. =) Ember the Enderman ♥Friendship is Witchcraft♥ 01:18, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Here's the link to the page that explains how to use the Float template: Float. As for your question about source mode, I can't really help you there because I use my iPad to access the wiki. Try asking Prowllu or Ember. --Ivy ''♦Rarity♦'' 02:00, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Charart Here's the charart you wanted me to make. =3 I hope you don't mind that I used that lineart, and that I made her eyes green. Also, since in your description you gave me of her it says she's a caring mother, I could add in a kit or two if you want me to. Anyways, tell me if you want anything changed! --Ivy ''♦Rarity♦'' 07:32, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Sure! What would you like their descriptions to be? --Ivy ''♦Rarity♦'' 22:11, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Goldenkit of CloudClan Hi, Misty! May I change Goldenkit's personality and add some things to her appearance? Thanks, Ember the Enderman ♥Friendship is Witchcraft♥ 23:13, March 24, 2013 (UTC) That's really good if it's your first. You should've seen my first... it was horrible. x3 But I can't help you if you're using GIMP. I use Pixlr, but Prowllu uses GIMP, so you can try asking her. --Ivy ''♦Rarity♦'' 23:35, March 26, 2013 (UTC) GIMP Issues? I Can Help! Hey Misty! It's Owl. I used GIMP before I got my tablet, and it's not too hard. Here's a few tips: #How to Change the Brush Size: click on the brush as normal, but look down below it. You should see something that says "scale." That's how you change the size- move it up and down to choose the scale as you'd like. This is usually available on all of the blur, brushes and etc. #To blur: There's an icon that looks like a tear/raindrop. Click on it. You'll have two moveable scale things: Opacity & Scale. You use Opacity to change the strength of the blur, and scale to change how big the area you've chosen is to get the blur. #To smudge: There's a button to the RIGHT of the blur icon. It's shaped like a hand that's pointing. That has the same two things: opacity (strength) and scale (size) below it. #To cut out the extra color, (I'm assuming you aren't using layers) you'll either need to be extremely careful, and erase all unwanted color with the eraser tool, and fill it in black. :P If you are using layers, go to the layer with the white paws and erase it to the point that you think you're satisfied. The eraser tool is shaped like a pink eraser, and is located to the RIGHT of the paint brush tool. #To save it, File>Save As>imagename.PNG (lowercase letters) that might/might not fix your saving issues. PNG doesn't save layers, so finish up ANY work with the existing layers you have before saving & closing. Once you've closed, those layers merge. :) |} I know Ivy doesn't work with GIMP- she uses Pixlr, which lags my computer, so I don't use it. :P I can usually help you out with anything non-Pixlr related about Chararts.. That also reminds me I have to find my tablet pen. ._. I use a different program now, but I'm still handy with GIMP. If you need anything, leave me a message, and I'll try to help you out. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 01:02, March 28, 2013 (UTC) MapleClan Archiving Hi, Misty! Regarding the MapleClan page, the roleplay should be archived once it's gone far enough down the page, or else it will just get very long. =P If you need help with that, I can do it for you; I've done it many times before. See ya! Emberstar ♥Artemis Fowl♥ 16:25, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I'll do the MapleClan archiving right away. =) We can create another Clan. We'd just have to ask Wolf first if we can both own it, because it's never happened before. Emberstar ♥Artemis Fowl♥ 22:04, April 14, 2013 (UTC) No problem~ ^.^ Emberstar ♥Artemis Fowl♥ 00:15, April 15, 2013 (UTC) RE: MapleClan Moonstone Tis okay, I get more questions directed at me at school~ =P So for the MapleClan Moonstone, yes, there should be some type of sacred place where the medicine cats (only of MapleClan right now) go to hear from StarClan. How about... Starledge? A massive rock with a wide cliff so several cats can stand on it at once. As for roleplaying, StormClan can roleplay with MapleClan, I'm fine with that. =) Emberstar ♥Artemis Fowl♥ 01:23, April 15, 2013 (UTC) I like Starstone, but I feel Starledge is more unique because its suffix has never been used in the series to name a place. =) Emberstar ♥Artemis Fowl♥ 22:59, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Starledge No problem, Misty~ =) So imagine, a little ways from the MapleClan camp, there is a massive rock in a small clearing surrounded immediately by trees, on which one side slopes down to the ground so cats can climb up to the top. The ledge is very wide, so multiple cats can stand on there at once, side by side. At the half-moon (like in the books), the top of the Starledge is covered in moonlight, allowing the medicine cats to get a direct line to StarClan. So, yeah. ^.^ Emberstar ♥Artemis Fowl♥ 21:36, April 16, 2013 (UTC)